


First morning

by AccroV



Series: Their first times [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddles, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, From friends to lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, New Relationship, One Year Later, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV
Summary: "It’s been a year since the apocalypse didn’t happen. Aziraphale is on his bed. Yes, he has a bed. He seems to read but really, he is looking at the demon next to him."This story explores their relationship during the year after the not apocalypse. Everything leads to this first morning.





	First morning

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to subscribe, don't forget to subscribe the serie not the work :D

It’s been a year since the apocalypse didn’t happen. Aziraphale is on his bed. Yes, he has a bed. He seems to read but really, he is looking at the demon next to him. He has a lovely face when he sleeps. Well, he has always a lovely face, but this is a first. Crowley opens his eyes slowly and meets the eyes of his angel. His angel … This must be a dream but the sent, the touch, everything is so real. So, he admits it and just enjoys the Aziraphale’s fingers in his hairs. The light of the sun is soft in the room. He closes his eyes. If he dies now, he would die with so much happiness in his heart. Of course, he doesn’t want to. They have so much to do, to see, to explore. 

“Good morning my darling, did you sleep well?” asks Aziraphale. 

This is it. Crowley, Anthony (he uses his first name now) is sur this isn’t a dream. The voice is too real, and, in his dreams, he didn’t allow himself to go this far. He smiles and opens again his eyes. 

“Good morning to you, my angel”  
______________

Yesterday evening, everything changed. Well, not everything. This was just the apotheosis of the year they shared. You may know they prevented the apocalypse. Yes, the big red sky, the boiling seas, the end of humanity and the great battle between the two sides. And you may ask: what did they do with their free time after? 

Well, the first month, they didn’t see each other a lot. Crowley slept because what they did was exhausting. Aziraphale just took some time to read, to eat and to check on Crowley. After what almost happened, he was very nervous when Crowley decided to sleep a bit. He almost asked Crowley to sleep in the bookshop but he couldn’t do it. So, the demon gave him a key to his flat. 

“The key to my apartment. So you can take care of my plants when I sleep.”

“Oh, well, thank you my dear boy. For … For your trust. I’ll take care of them.”

Aziraphale promised to himself he won’t go a lot. Once the demon asleep, he went almost every day. Of course, the plants were the perfect alibi but really, he just looked after his friend. Sometimes, when Crowley almost woke up, the demon could sense the angel next to him. He was on a chair, reading. Sometimes, his wings were out to protect Crowley from the sun. Every time, he returned to sleep and dreamt of them. 

When the demon woke up, he bought two gifts for the angel. The excuse was perfect: a thank you for the plants when, really, he just wanted to give him presents. He bought a chocolate box and a cellphone. Aziraphale was so old fashioned he didn’t have one, but he had to try it. If the angel had a mobile, he could call him, text him. So, he went to the bookshop and let himself in. 

“I am so sorry but we are cl … Oh Crowley. You woke up. I am so glad to see you here my dear. How are you feeling? Do you want a cup of tea?” Aziraphale was radiant. He looked so happy to see his friend, Crowley couldn’t bare it. 

“Hey angel. Well, thank you. No tea for me. I have some … things for you. Kind of a thank you presents. No big deal. Just … Well …” 

He gave the boxes to Aziraphale who was looking at him with wide-eyed. The angel opened the first box, the chocolate one and tasted one. They were perfect chocolates: milk chocolate with hazelnuts. His favorites. He opened the second one and laughed when he understood. 

“My dear, you know I don’t do technology. I won’t use it.” 

“This is a very simple one. I already did the settings. You just have one contact: me, obviously. We can call each other if we have a problem. It’s about security. We don’t know when they will make a move. If you have it, I will be less stress about you.” 

“Oh … Well … I can’t promise I will call you with this, but you can always call me”. Aziraphale was very pleased because Crowley worried about him. He wasn’t alone. 

“Yes, ok. So, lunch?” 

After this, they saw each other every week, then twice a week, then every two days. They just enjoyed each other company. Sometimes, Crowley was just in a chair while Aziraphale read. They went to a lot of restaurants. They walked in the parks. They just had a normal life for an occult being and an ethereal one. 

Several months later, Aziraphale was using his mobile almost every day. They started texting one day after Crowley got home. 

The demon sent a simple: I’m home and going to bed. Good night. 

Aziraphale answered a simple: I’m glad my dear. Have a good sleep. See you tomorrow? Best regards, Aziraphale. 

Crowley: You don’t have to sign your texts. Ok tomorrow. 

Aziraphale: I will sign my texts. You said they were letters but faster. I always sign my letter. Best regards, Aziraphale. 

Crowey: Ok angel. Good night. 

In the morning, Crowley texted him about the time of their meeting. And since, they just texted every day when they weren’t together. Unformal stuffs at first but Azirapahale learned about memes, internet, even twitter. The demon showed him a lot of his life they didn’t share before: the bars he went, his favorites movies, songs (beside Queens). So Aziraphale gave him a copy of his favorite books, read to his friend his favorite poems. Crowley read them all. They knew each other for millennials and yet, during this year after armageddon’t, they learnt more than they could imagine. 

If you felt in love once, you may know that the moments you discover each other is a big part of the journey. From time to time, you notice a habit, a smile. The moment just before you see the person you have in mind, your heart races. You want to run away but, in the same time, you just want to be close. The tension rises at every looks, every texts, every meetings. 

Well, the tension was there, between them. They flirted (they didn’t admit it to themselves but yes, this was flirt.) They laughed a lot. They tried everything they wanted together. They went for a picnic. They drove to the countryside just to see the sea. They didn’t touch a lot, just a light touch sometimes. One day, Aziraphale took Crowley's arm when they were walking in St James Park after they fed the duck. It was ten months after the not apocalypse. Since then, Aziraphale took his arm every occasion he had. He started to call Crowley Anthony because he liked this name. It felt intimate. 

All of these little moments leaded to yesterday. They went to a restaurant next Aziraphale’s bookshop, a French one. The crepes were perfect. The air was slightly different than usual. They had a very good time together but, this was no news. Every night together, Crowley, Anthony, came with him in the bookshop. They drank something and then, he went home. This time was no different. They just had a glass of wine when Crowley said: 

“Well angel. I have to go. You take care and text me when you want to go to the park.” 

Crowley got up and Aziraphale did the same thing. He followed him and they stopped at the door. 

“Good night my dear.” 

“Yes, good night angel.” 

The demon pressed his hand on the cheek of the angel. He didn’t want to do this. His body just reached the angel who was staring at him with a soft smile. The three seconds of contact seemed an eternity and they knew about eternity. They didn’t move for two other seconds. Aziraphale took his hand and kissed the demon on his cheek. This was kind of an outbid: a touch for a kiss. 

They were feeling the same: stress, with a rock in their chest but they didn’t want to move and break this moment. What did they do? Why did they touch? This was a new and very dangerous territory. However, sometimes, you just have to go for it and hope for the best. So, Crowley kissed the angel’s forehead.

They stared at each other. The demon didn’t wear his glasses. He never wore them when they were alone. Crowley didn’t know what to do. He had made mistakes over the centuries and this could be the big one. Aziraphale read him and thought he had to do something about it. He placed his free hand in Crowley’s hairs and moved his face. Their noses touched. They were one movement from kissing on the lips. They had closed their eyes without realizing it. They were holding their breath. The angel was all about consent and didn’t want to kiss without an absolute approval. He simply asked.

“Can I kiss you my dear?” 

Crowley felt the air from his mouth, his perfume, the smell of the books. His heart stopped working. This was the culmination, the end or, maybe, the beginning. He knew the reason, but he had to hear it, he had to say it. They were so close from this moment.

“Why do you want to kiss me?” A simple question with a lot of feelings and hopes. Aziraphale smiled and Crowley felt it. He didn’t want to open his eyes because the moment was overwhelming. He felt the hand of Aziraphale on his face and opened them anyway. The angel was smiling with an aura of light and looking the demon. 

“Because, obviously, I love you, Anthony.” 

He didn’t use the demon’s name often, but it seemed right to use it now. During a few seconds, they just stared again at each other. Crowley made the final step and their lips met. They were always in front of the door in the bookshop. They had imagined this, a lot, especially during this last few months. The real kiss was so different from their imagination. The kiss was better, wetter and softer. At first, they just explored his other lips. One of them opened his mouth (they thought the other did it) and the kiss exploded. They expressed their feelings, passions, desires of the other just like that. Nothing was complicated, not anymore. They said a lot with this first kiss. When they stopped, they laughed. The tension had left them. 

“I love you too, Angel.” 

Aziraphale didn’t blush like he thought he would. He was just pure happiness, love and smile. He didn’t want to break the moment but they were standing in front of a door. They had to move.

“Do you want to talk about it my love?”

When he heard it, “my love”, the demon just kissed him softly again on the cheeks. His hands were around the waist of the angel. He also knew they had to move. 

“No talking. Tomorrow okay? I don’t want to ruin everything. I’m gonna go.”

“You won’t ruin everything! Never. I can feel it you know …” The angel, of course, couldn’t feel the future but, he felt the love from the demon, the big waves of emotions. And he knew, something as strong, won’t be ruin. “You can stay you know … I have a bedroom now.” He had miracled one when he wanted Crowley to sleep in the bookshop after the armageddint. 

“Well … I don’t want to go too fast and …” The demon didn’t look good after hearing this proposition. Aziraphale took his hand and kissed it. 

“My darling, I just asked you if you wanted to sleep here with me. We have a lot of time.”

The demon nodded. Of course, they were talking about next level, after kissing. Crowley didn’t want to go there yet. The angel was right. They had all the time in the world. 

Aziraphale leaded his love to the bedroom with a gentle grip. They were both anxious about it. Crowley miracled them in pajamas, more comfortable and they went straight in the bed. They took a minute or two to calm down. Then, they laughed together because they looked like human teenagers. The angel decided, once more, to take the lead and surrounded the demon with his arms. Crowley put his head on the angel’s shoulder and just enjoyed the feeling. Aziraphale run his fingers through the red hairs. They didn’t say anything. They will be plenty to discuss but tomorrow. For today, they just wanted to be like this, loving each other. Tomorrow will be the first morning of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for reading this. I have my other story to continue but I had this idea yesterday and I wanted to write it so much. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I think I can write a lot more about them in this story ... Just fluffy stuff really ... Maybe I will. 
> 
> If you want a translation in french, I will gladly do it. :D


End file.
